gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Faggio
Faggio e uma scooter que aparece em quase todos os jogos da serie (exceto Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars,Grand Theft Auto III e Garnd Theft Auto Advance). Aparencia GTA Vice City-GTA Vice City Stories A aparência da Faggio e idêntica do GTA Vice City ate o Vice City Stories sendo baseada em uma Piaggio Vespa 50 Special.uma de suas luzes em GTA San Andreas esta quebrada. GTA IV-GTA V Em Grand Theft Auto IV sua aparência e mudada para uma scooter moderna para se adaptar com a época do jogo no caso 2008,sua aparência uma mistura de uma Piaggio Zip e um 2007 Peugeot V Clic também mistura alguns elementos de uma Kymco Agility 50. Em The Ballad of Gay Tony,A versão moderna da Faggio também esta presente mas a versão "classica" da Faggio volta com o tecido do banco variado podendo ser de zebra ou leopardo e sempre vem da cor roxa. Em Grand Theft Auto V a versão moderna da Faggio e retirada e agora e produzida pela Pegassi depois da autoalizão 1.06. Performance Universo 3D A Faggio e alimentada por um pequeno motor de 50 cilindradas,A Faggio e a mais lenta motocicleta dos 4 jogos do Universo 3D em que o veiculo aparece,Mas a Faggio tem um excelente controle,aceleração e um peso pequeno.Em GTA LCS(Libery City Stories) a Faggio tem sua velocidade máxima aumentada mas sua aceleração continua a mesma. Universo HD GTA IV A Faggio em sua versão moderna tem um motor mais potente junto com um cambio CVT,Seu controle foi excelentemente alterada e tem uma velocidade máxima maior. Não e mais uma motocicleta lenta na serie.A Faggio e a melhor motocicleta para fazer empinadas longas.Ela consegue ultrapassar lentamente motos como a Zombie,Freeway e Hellfury todas as motocicletas inculidas na DLC The Lost and Damned. GTA V Em GTA 5 a Faggio volta com um desempenho muito menor que nos outros jogos.Sua aceleração e mediana,mas são muito difíceis de encontrar comparado com sua versão moderna em GTA IV.E esperado pois seu motor fraco e sua medíocre velocidade máxima,e a falta de torque suficiente e aceleração ate para subir algumas ladeiras não muito inclinadas.Seu visual "a o ar livre" expoe o jogador a tiros,e o fato que o jogador pode ser derrubado facilmente fazendo a Faggio um veiculo inadequado para fugas.A Faggio volta a ser o veiculo mais lento do jogo novamente. Variantes Em GTA Vice City,San Andreas e Liberty City Stories ha uma variante da Faggio montada com um compartimento de carga seu nome e Pizzaboy,A Pizza Boy tem uma velocidade maior que a Faggio normal. Em GTA IV uma Faggio e requisitada em Stevie's Car Thefts tendo uma cor verde unica. Notáveis pessoas que possuem uma Faggio * Ken Rosenberg. * Ned Burner * Trevor Phillips * Bernie Crane * The Hater Onde Achar GTA Vice City * Um bloco da casa segura de Vice Point, Vice City. * No apartamento de Ken Rosenberg. * Proximo a um banco perto do departamento de policia em Wahington Beach. * Algumas vezes encontrada atras do Hyman Memorial Stadium. GTA San Andreas * Santa Maria Beach. * East Bench. * Perto do Burger Shot em Redsands East,Las Venturas. * Missionary Hill. * El Corona. GTA Liberty City Stories * Do lado de fora do mercado FIDL em Portland View na ilha de Portland. * AMCo. Petroleum Company em Trenton, * Em um beco de China Town * Perto do condominio de Asuka Kasen em New Port,Staunton Island * Perto do Liberty City Community College em Liberty Campus,Stauton Island GTA Vice City Stories * The Well Stacked Pizza Co .. em Vice Point, Vice City. * Ao lado de um pequeno trailer leste da Delegacia de policia em Vice point. GTA IV+Episodes from Liberty City * Em Happiness Island em direção ao extremo sul da ilha (perto da praça principal). * Em Quartz Street , Middle Park , e as zonas circundantes. * Estacionado perto da fonte em Middle Park e utilizado como um veículo de perseguição em Hating The Haters * Muitas vezes gera em torno de Alderney City e Normandy. * O Ultra está estacionado em um estacionamento cercado no no Topaz Street entre Exeter e Denver Avenue ,Northern Middle Park . * O Ultra também pode ser encontrado estacionado em frente a do aprtamento de Luis * O Ultra pode ser visto comumente quando o jogador está dirigindo um Stretch. * O ''Ultra pode ser visto '' no Aeroporto International Francis s estacionamento ao dirigir em um Ripley. GTA V * *Pode ser comprado por $ 5.000 de Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. *Quando o jogador muda para Trevor, ele pode estar perseguindo um outro motorista em uma Faggio enquanto grita aleatoriamente "scooter brothers". *Ele também aparece com uma placa modificada e uma cor vermelha desgastada. *Eles são comumente encontrados em torno de Mirror Park. *Duas cores unicas podem ser encontrados no portão da Richman Mansion em Richman. = Categoria:Veículos do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Stories Categoria:Veículos do GTA Vice City Categoria:Veículos do GTA Liberty City Stories Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned Categoria:Veículos do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoria:Veículos do GTA V Categoria:Motos Categoria:Páginas marcadas para deletamento